<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snowy Battle by KlockWork_Proxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110441">A Snowy Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy'>KlockWork_Proxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts of Randomness [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Autodale (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Happy, Mild Language, Snow, Snowball Fight, Wholesome, snowball - Freeform, snowball war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“UGH! Bastard!” I shouted nearly at the top of my lungs as the freak threw me against the snowy ground with its large and powerful arms. </p><p>Upon losing his trusted tesla revolver, he struggles to fight against the freak in the snowy tundra that had fallen over Autodale. It was a rare sight to see but a sight our Shady Protector hated. How is he supposed to fight a Freak in this mess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts of Randomness [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Snowy Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah yes, another snowy Autodale story in which our Friendly Shadow struggles. I feel bad for him, I always write him in the most difficult situations. Haha. Anyway, enjoy the finally happy ending I think our Shady Protector deserves. ~Proxy TK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“UGH! Bastard!” I shouted nearly at the top of my lungs as the freak threw me against the snowy ground with its large and powerful arms. My breath seemed to leave me after that shout as I could feel the freak press a mighty foot against my chest, squishing me. Well, not actually but I could feel the metal plates that were snug against my chest bend slightly and cause an uncomfortable dent. A dent that flattened my stomach and made my lungs feel tight slightly. Almost like someone giving me a great big bear hug that could most like kill me. </p><p> </p><p>I moved quickly before any damage could be done and tried to reach from my tesla revolver that was somewhere to my right but my gloved hand only picked up snow as I could feel the freak above me roar and try to push more weight against me. Thrashing slightly, I tried to shove the freak’s sharp foot off my chest with my unoccupied hand but nothing seemed to work and I was growing too tired and pissed off for this! </p><p> </p><p>My hand grabbed as much snow as it could and I rolled slightly to throw the snow as hard as I could at the freak’s face. It was a success as the freak let out a struggling roar and stomped back and away from me. Its clawed hands to its face as it tried to brush the white snow that was in its eyes and all along its face. </p><p> </p><p>I saw my opening and broke to cover. My boots were heavy against the snow as I rushed over to a snow bunker and jumped over it and shoving my back against the freezing snow. I could feel my breaths heave from my chest in small wheezes while trying to gain what air I had lost. It was one thing to fight freaks but it was another to try and fight them in the snow. There were so many problems with the snow. My boots couldn’t grip the snow, it was freezing, and this much snow made it difficult to move around. How much did they say we got again? 6 inches? 8 inches? I couldn’t remember as I huffed and looked beside me. </p><p> </p><p>I nearly jumped out of my metal exoskeleton as I met a pair of wide and slightly fearful eyes. They were a warm color and I could tell it wasn’t often they were filled with such fear. I cursed under my breath, how long had these kids been watching me fight this thing? The kid had his back pressed against the side of the bunker just like me as I could see him shake. I honestly felt bad for the kid, he’s most likely never seen a freak before or me in person. He must’ve been so scared and I wanted to help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you, uh, like snowball fights?” I asked quietly, in a hushed tone hoping the freak couldn’t hear me. The kid looked away to the snow in front of him and nodded slightly. I noticed that he actually had a few snowballs made beside him, on the opposite side of me. A small idea formed in my head. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any other friends with you?” I questioned, a small hope welling in my voice as the kid looked at me. His eyes still hid fear but were filled with what I believed to be worry and curiosity mainly. My eyes narrowed with determination as I told him what to do in a short plan which he agreed to. I know it was probably stupid to ask for help from a kid but if it meant kicking this freak’s ass into the snow then I’d say it’d be worth it because I was honestly wanted to get this over with. </p><p> </p><p>“1… 2… 3…! GO!” I shouted as the kid and I rushed out from the snow bunker. He raced to another bunker that seemed larger than the one we were hidden in while I ran straight for the freak. Sure, I was worried about the kid but I believed he could do what I asked without a problem because what could a little game do but create fun? </p><p> </p><p>A grunt left my lips as I ran shoulder first into the unexpecting freak. The freak struggled and stumbled back as I stepped away making sure to keep the freak's attention on me and not on the boy that I could see from the corner of my eye as he raced from one bunker to the next, spreading the word. </p><p> </p><p>I must’ve been focused on him as the freak snagged me with one large paw and that threw me through the air. My side hit a snow structure which I believed was a snowman and tumbled to the ground. There was a sharp pain as I blinked up to see the grey sky as the cloud threatened to slip more snow. Why did snow have to be so painful? To be honest, I felt too tired to get up but I pushed that thought aside as I carefully sat up, holding my now aching side. </p><p> </p><p>My eyes immediately shot to the freak that marched over to me. A surge of panic rushed through me as I began to shuffle back on the snow trying to keep distance between us but the freak was moving greatly faster than I. I pinched my eyes shut and held an arm up to brace. </p><p> </p><p>The freak roared but I didn’t feel any pain as I cracked my eyes open and witnessed something rather funny. The children, about 12 or so, all behind a snow bunker hurling snowballs left and right at the freak that roared in agitation. I was relieved but scared as the freak tried to march to one of the bunkers but couldn’t as more snowballs came from the other directions. </p><p> </p><p>I rushed past the freak, dodging snowballs and diving into a snow bunker as well. My breath was a bit rasped but I watched the two kids in my bunker work together rather well. One continued to make snowballs while the other threw them away. It wasn’t until I saw the kid making the snowballs look up at me with familiar eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi…” He muttered while working chasing my eyes to gleam with some sort of glee. I could care less but I couldn’t help but grab a few snowballs myself and throw them at the freak too. A form of happiness washed over me as I continued to throw, actually having fun! Why couldn’t I do this against a freak all the time? </p><p> </p><p>But that happiness continued until I spotted a group of handymen march over and start to take the freak down and catch it in a thick net. The freak thrashed but it’s claws seemed to do nothing against the thick wire that was now covering the freak. It let out a roar or two before I actually moved out from the bunker and stepped to the handymen that were securing the thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Greetings Friendly Shadow.” One greeted, now turning to me. Its eyes were empty and hollow as I looked up at it. I never really liked these things. </p><p> </p><p>“Just get away already,” I stated, not wanting them around anymore. The handymen gladly accepted the ‘request’ and marched away, dragging the whining freak whose roars had turned into soft whimpers. I had to admit, I felt bad watching the now helpless freak be dragged away. It reminded me of the many times I had to watch a handyman drag a family member or a whole family out of a house. Each crying and thrashing in a way to try and get to their families but it usually never worked as the handyman outnumbered them and out strengthened them. </p><p> </p><p>A sudden cold but light object hit my shoulder but I could tell the object had smashed into pieces. Confusion filled me as I looked at my shoulder to find snow staining my cotton coat causing me to look at the children. Most of them watched me with a hit of curiosity while a few others started to giggle. My eyes scanned them until I found the culprit. The boy from before giggling into his gloved hand, his soft eyes filled with a mischievous glint. </p><p> </p><p>I crouched down and made my own snowballs before throwing them and hitting the boy and a few of his friends. Each of his friends earned the same mischievous smile before all-out snowball war broke out causing me to dive behind a snow bunker along with a few of the children. From there, we went back and forth and on a few occasions one of the kids in my bunker would be hit with a snowball and flopped to the ground, pretending to have ‘died’. </p><p> </p><p>My eyes trailed to another bunker where more of my teammates struggled and I took the chance. I tried to dart to the bunker but it seems the other team hooked onto me faster than I thought as I was pummeled with a few snowballs, maybe about three? </p><p> </p><p>Like most of the children, I flopped onto the soft cold ground and closed my eyes, pretending to die which earned the laughter of many of the children. I doubt they realized how ‘Friendly’ I actually was. Most children had a strange hit on me. I couldn’t take them, I couldn’t hurt them, and let alone, I refused to kill them like Hive usually likes. There was always something about them, maybe it was the fact they were so young and childish. </p><p> </p><p>I barely had time to react as snow fell onto my face but even though the snow pitched and painfully poked my face with coldness, I didn’t move because I was dead anyway in the snowball fight which made me think. I suppose this was one snow fight I’d be able to do over again. </p><p> </p><p>And so the snowball war continued, each side winning and each child with a smile on their face which couldn’t help but fill my chest with some kind of warmth I don’t remember. Was I happy? Yes, I suppose I was. I was happy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>